Digimon Adventure 01: Another Story
by merry1995
Summary: The digidestined defeated the dark masters but the enemy has retrieved to come back with the final master plan... use the power of the Dark crests, 7 childrens and the seven demons lords. Timeline change, DIGIMON ADVENTURE EXTENDED
1. Prologue-Aftermath

**Digimon Adventure 01: Another Story**

Author Note(AN): Well, hello everybody! This is my first fanfic and it will be based in digimon adventure after the death of piedmon. I decided that it will contain some new characters with digimons and the story will talk about what had happened if after the defeat of the Dark masters the final enemy had a hidden card in the game.

Here in this chapter you will see the prologue and a introduction chapter 1 so it will mean it will be rather short.

Well i hope you enjoy it!

**Prologue**

A shinning crest, an ultimate level angel digimon and two kids trying to defeat the last dark master. The kids known as Takeru "T.K" Takaishi and Hikari "Kari" Yagami with the help of Magna Angemon, T.K digimon partner, managed to defeat Piedmon who captured all the others digidestined turning them into little dolls. Magna Angemon used his sacred powers to heal the rest of the team leaving piedmon in a high disvantage. As his final strike, Magna Angemon used his special technique called Gate of destiny that simply discarded the enemy into another dimension, making it the final blow against Piedmon who disapeared through the gate.

\0/

The darkness was defeated thanks to the digidestined and the help of their partners. The team was formed by:

Taichi "Tai" Yagami and Agumon (Courage)

Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon (Friendship)

Sora Takenouchi and Piyomon (Love)

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon (Knowledge)

Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon (Purity)

Joe Kido and Gomamon ( Reliability)

Takeru " T.K" Takaishi and Patamon (Hope)

Hikari "Kari" Yagami and Gatomon (Light)

\0/

After the fight against the dark masters the kids went to File island. They thought that everything ended... but they were wrong. Gennai finally arrived with bad news... maybe the worst.

\0/

"Finally! We finally beaten up the dark masters!" Tai said proudly. "Okey everyone come here".

"What's up now?" Matt commented

"Well i'm gonna spoke to the team" Remarked Izzy. Everyone sit on a round and listened Izzy. "As you may seen the human world isn't visible in the sky"

"Wow thats true!" Tk and Kari said in unison.

"For now" A familiar voice spoke. Everyone turned to see the source of the voice. It was gennai.

"Gennai" Everyone said at the same time.

Sora was the first to spoke. "What are you talking about?"

Gennai looked worried but finally spoked. "The barrier between the human and digital world has been weakened by the source of evil who meanace both world... But against the defeat of the dark masters the enemy retreated for the moment. But it doesn't mean that we will let our guard down. I intend to send you back to the real world in order to check on your family. I will retrieve you when the digital world need you again".

"What!" All the digimons yelled

"Well at least Palmon is coming with me" Mimi said cheerfully.

"But why are you upset? It's not like if you aren't coming with us isn't it?" Joe asked curiously.

"Joe... we can't... we must stay here" Gomamon spoke.

"The digimons must stay here in order to fix the damage in the digital world" Gennai said. He saw all the sad faces in front of him but there was nothing left to being said. All of them protested but there was nothing they could do.

**Chapter 01: Aftermath**

-Six months later-

" I'm leaving mom!" Tai shouted.

"Ok! Take care of you sister!" Tai's mom replied

"I'm fine mom!" Kari spoken

\0/

Finally all the kids arrived at the airport. Mimi was leaving to USA and everyone was saying good bye when something strange happened...

"Hey! Everything have shut down!" Izzy said while oppening his laptop to investigate. Sudenly everything started to make sparks and the airport started to being evacuated.

"Everyone please leave the airport in order, by this way!" A police officer shouted.

The kids were running when Tai spotted a little orange dinosaur far away. "A-a-Agumon?" All the kids stopped and stared at Tai.

"What are you talking a-" but before he ended the question Tai was running after the orange dinosaur. And after him all the other digidestined.

"Agumon!" Tai was yelling while he was chasing the dinosaur. They finally arrived at a bathroom... a girls bathroom... but that didn't mean anything to Tai who entered without think about it. Behind him entered the girls for two reason, first to find about what was happening and second to smack Tai for entering the girls bathroom. And last the boys who doubted to enter, but where encouraged by the others about something strange.

When the kids entered the couldn't ignore the eight symbols on the wall.

Izzy looked closely to the symbols and stated " I think it's time..."

"You're jocking. The day i'm leaving?!" Mimi said furious.

"You know it's not our decition. But well what should we do with the symbols of the crest on that wall? Matt replied

Izzy then oppened again his laptop and said "I think we should use our digivice to open the gates to the digital world... Do you have yours here?". All the digidestined nodded and taked out the digivices. Suddenly they started to glow in their respective colours. So the kids pointed the digivices to their respective crest of the wall and it started to move leaving a passage. From it erupted a bright light and all the kids fainted.

\0/

A bright light was seen in the forest and a boy grinned. "Looks like they finally arived isn't it Cupimon?"

"Yeah that's true... let's advice the others and greet our guests with the welcome comitee" Cupimon said.

\0/

_Uhh my head... where i am? _Tai thought _where are the others?... is that?_

_"_Tai!" The orange digimon yelled

"Agumon! It's you!" Tai shouted very happy for seeing his friend again. "What happened? Why we are called here again so soon?"

"We need to get to gennai's house. He's gonna explain everything to you". Agumon explained.

"Well well what do we got here" a boy said.

Tai and Agumon looked up to a tree and saw a boy with a blue jacket and brown trousers. He got brown spiky hair and a pair of googles who looked like Tai's.

Tai was eye widen when he recognized the boy as... "Davis?"

"Looks like you finally aknowleged your superior" Davis said with a dark smile. "Anyway i'm here to warn you to don't mess up with our plans". A little white digimon appeared "Ahh may i introduce you jeje this is Cupimon".

"Davis what are you doing here? Why are you with the bad guys?" Tai asked shoked

"I don't know maybe you! You humilliated me while playing soccer! I was the best player on school! I wont forgive you!" Davis yelled and almost cried.

"But why? Look i'm sorry i didn-"

"Shut up! You say this because you're scared of me now but you two are lucky by now cause i wont be so mercifull next time."

They desapeared.

"Whats going on?"

"They are the Black Deaths, a group of evil digidestined. They portrait the power of the seven demons lords and uses the counterparts of your crests. They are very powerfull. He focus on pride".

Tai was left without words all he did was start to walk to Gennai's house.

\0/

"Davis, my warrior of pride, have you acomplished your mission?" A voice called from a huge hall

"Yes Lord Apokarimon" Davis said

To be continued...

Well everybody i hope you like it!. I will continue with this story if i got some reviews because its my first shot and i need to got experience. So tell me what you think :D


	2. Shadow Of The Heroes

A/N: Well looks like i've started with a good first chapter. Honestly this is the first time i write something so everything you see that needs to be corrected, please let me know :)

**Rainden Harumi: **thanks for the review, well my first review! I will try to keep up with this :D

**LILFOC: **Thanks for the review. I'm sorry but i need to make some oc for the dark digidestined. About what you talked of tk and kari being important... jeje you will see.

**Chapter 02: Shadow Of The Heroes**

"Well my warriors, i assume that everyone met the designed digidestined" Apokalymon spoken with a evil smile on his face.

"Do you expect less from us my lord?" A pre-teen looking girl replied.

"Well you work with the best" Davis said proudly

"I COULD CRUSH ANY TIME I WANT LITTLE BRAT!" A very big teenager shouted truly angry.

"You think you can beat me 'Fatty'?" Davis

"THIS IS IT I WILL DESTROY YOU-" The big guy was interrupted by a teenager.

"STOP IT! Reserve your energy for those brat digidestined" The two calmed down

"Why are you bothering about those digi-dumbs?" Davis asked

"Because the power i want come from their tags" The greedy boy replied

"Why do you want to have that much power? It's too much work" A boy, who didn't bothered to look at the group, asked. "We are invencibles"

"That's true but the seek of power it's the meaning of my life" The greedy boy spoken. "Who is making that annoying sound? Yuki? Stop eating!"

"Come on! I'm hungry men!" Yuki answered

A boy who looked like a wanderer defended Yuki."You should let him eat that Gale. If i had the half of what you got i'll be doing the same as Yuki!"

"Very well stop talking i've decided what will be our next move"

"Yes my lord" the kids replied in unison

\0/

"Looks like we have been lucky after all" Agumon said looking worried about Tai and the others "What happened?"

"The kids confronted the dark digidestined and haven't been lucky like you" Gennai said as he welcome them. "Looks like that these new kids have the demon lords as their partners... and are too powerfull for them. The only ones who aparentily didn't fight were you and Matt."

"Where is him?" Tai asked "I need to talk to him".

"He's looking at T.K" Gennai replied and Tai walked away. "What's going on with him?"

"I don't know he's acting like that since the confrontation with Davis... Looks like he knows him"

"Very well. Go to rest Agumon" Gennai spoken

"Roger"

\0/

Now all the digidestined where in the living room and Izzy was the first to talk.

"Well as you know there are some kids who became 'Dark Digidestined' and are using the power of the seven demons lords as partners. I made a research with my computer and with the help of Gennai, i found this" Izzy showed his laptop to the others. The laptop was showing a gate with 7 symbols. "This is the gate of the seven deadly sins and in it you can see the symbols which represent each of the deadly sins. You can see pride, lust, envy, sloth, wrath, glottony and greed. They are represented in 7 digimons: Lucemon, Lilithmon, Leviamon, Belphemon, Daemon, Beelzemon and Barbamon. All of them apparently have more power than a simple mega digimon.

"What!" everyone shouted

"It's true. I knew that this evil digimon who is using the kids for his purpose was going to act soon but i didn't knew that it used the power of the demons lords. They are too dangerous and unpredictable. And your next mission as digidestined is defeat the demon lords, save those kids, destroy the mastermind and save both worlds!" Gennai turned to Tai " Tai you said you know the kid of pride isn't it?"

Tai hessitated before answer. "He's Davis Motomiya. He assist to my school. He plays soccer as well. He's partner is a Cupimon."

"Tai. What's worrying you?" Sora asked

"He says that... he's here because of me" Tai finally answered "He was 'the best player on school' and my team won against his. He says that i have humiliated him against the whole school. And he didn't attacked me because he have mercy for me..."

"What! He said the same as Sousa" Izzy stated. Tai's eye widened

"You know the kid you confronted before Izzy?" Tai asked desperate.

Izzy nodded "Yes. He is Sousa Hiruya. He's a orphan. I only knew him because my parents wanted to adopt a little baby. He was one option between others... but my parents took a younger. He said he was perfect and yelled at me and my parents. I never knew of him again until yesterday".

"So you two also them?" Matt snapped

"You too?" Sora asked

"Wait. Everyone know one of them?" Joe cutted.

"Well looks like so. Well everyone start to speak of those kids" Izzy said

"I know the girl. She is a girl from my class, Kiki Teriguchi. We uses to be friends but she started to try to take the kids i liked. So i simply staryed to hang with other girls" Mimi explained.

"Kari and i met Jibon Tsurugi. He was a bully from the school. He used to attack me but i couldn't do anything about it. So i spoke to the director and he was expelled from school. I never saw him again" T.K was explaning meanwhile Matt was assuring a vendetta against that bully.

"Kari you know that boy?" Tai asked sharing a feeling with Matt.

"No i don't know him. I haven't meet with someone i know". That was her answer.

"I met a boy from school, Yuki Yuhito. He only thinks of food. And doean't care of anything else. When i told him to stop eat too much food, he started to have bad attitudes against me" Joe speaked concerned about the boy.

"Well by my side Gale Djariju, the rich boy was my tennis partner, but he was bad so he bribed his opponents to let him win. So i kinda tell him that it was wrong..."

"Kinda tell him?" Matt muttered.

"Let's say that he won't be playing tennis publically again..."

"Okey... by my side i've met Youyo Quing, the laziest men i've ever saw. He got problems with almost everyone but he didn't bothered to confront them so when it was my turn i followed to his home and well it ended with me at the hospital and him in the reformatory. He was a psycho and lazy... a bad combination.

Later that day Izzy came up with a list

Davis Motomiya and Cupimon (Pride)

Sousa Hiruya and Betamon (Envy)

Kiki Teriguchi and Salamon (Lust)

Jibon Tsurugi and Demidevimon (Wrath)

Yuki Yuhito and Impmon (Glottony)

Gale Djariju and Tsukaimon (Greed)

Youyo Quing and Phascomon (Sloth)

Seeing the list the kids were thinking of the digimons and started to ask Gennai about the digievolution line. So Gennai explained the digievolutions of every digimon...

Cupimon-Lucemon-Falldown Mode Lucemon-Shadowlord Lucemon

Betamon-Gesomon-Marine Devimon-Leviamon

Salamon-BK Gatomon-Lady Devimon-Lilithmon

Demidevimon-Devimon-Neo Devimon-Daemon

Impmon-Ice Devimon-Skull Satamon-Beelzemon

Tsukaimon-Wizardmon-Wisemon-Barbamon

Phascomon-Porcupamon-Belphemon SM-Belphemon RM

"Now the field is balanced. Now we know about they and their digimons. We must save them!" Tai shouted almost like a leader.

To be continued...

I promise next time more action.

This was needed for something like an introduction for the DD (Dark Digidestined is too long).

Well i will try to update soon.


	3. Alternate

A/N: Well looks like i will keep with this story. I forgot to say in the previous chapters I DONT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTERS.

About the updates, i will try at least 1 per week. But that doesnt mean that if i am inspired i wont upload more than one.

From now i will put the POV. They will be like this (Tai).

**Crystal A. Kanbara: **Yeah davis is evil. I have plans you will see.

\0/

**Chapter 03: Alternate**

(Kari)

_It was a dream... like the one from yesterday. I clearly remember this one. It was full of... evil. I don't know what's the meaning of this dreams. I only see a man with some kind of evil aura or something and the world is consumed by darkness. I only saw pain and sadness. I couldn't see it without crying. I was afraid. I don't want to be there anymore. I want to wake up... but i can't..._

(Tai)

_I just wake up. Something is not right here. _Tai walked to the girls room to see if kari is right. _Somehow i feel she needs me._ Tai was right. Next to kari was Sora. Tai hurried next to Kari and watched as his sister was crying in dreams. _What's going on? "_Sora since when this is happening?"

Sora replied "Yesterday was the same. I don't know why but she is dreaming something that makes her feel this way"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tai asked

"I thought it was one day dream" Sora explained worried.

"Who else knows this?" Tai finally asked

"Only me" Sora said

"Okey. Don't tell anyone about it. I will talk with her in the morning" Tai said in 'Brother Role' tone.

\0/

(Matt)

_I was walking to the living room. It was strange. I haven't seen Tai and his sister. So i asked T.K _

"Hey T.K have you seen Tai?"

"Yes. He went outside with Kari" T.K replied to his brother.

In the same time Tai entered with his sister.

"Well everyone now we are all together, Gennai gave me a map and pointed areas with dark energy" Izzy started.

"Okey. Where are we heading now?" Tai asked curious.

"First we are heading to File Island" Izzy said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said to the rest.

"Right let's go!" Tai said cherfully

\0/

"So they are heading here you say?" I asked curious.

"Yes sir. By now they are arriving to the coast. I came here as fast as i could" The little Vilemon spoken

"Very well. They have loosen the 'surprise factor'. Impmon!" I shouted

"Yes Yuki?" Impmon asked

"We're having visitors. Let's send them the welcome comitee" I said with a evil smile that changed when that Vilemon arrives with my hot dog. Impmon nodded.

\0/

(T.K)

"Finally we arrived!" Izzy spoken

"It's like i remember!" Mimi shouted truly emotioned

"Yes it is" Joe said "Uh? What is that?"

I looked up and saw a dark cloud. Everyone loked at that in shock. The evil it emaned was really big. I couldn't avoid to say "What is that thing?"

"That is a Dark Cloud" Patamon was the one who answered. "It's the mark of the Dark Digidestined. When they are staying in a area, it is covered with this type of clouds. Some digimon says that it's related with they emotions".

"Then let's head there" Tai said as a leader. "There we will find a DD"

"DD?" Kari asked

"DD: Dark Digidestined" Tai said. "They name is a bit long"

"Yes that is-" Matt was talking when he was interrupted by three Megadramons when they fired the missiles.

"Watch out!"Sora shouted.

At this all the digimons started to evolve.

**Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!**

**Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!**

**Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!**

**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!**

**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!**

**Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!**

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!**

**Salamon digivolve to... Gatomon!**

The all the champion digimon charged at the Megadramons and overpowered without using any special technique

"Looks like with the experience they have, they are stronger than them" Izzy noted.

When they were defeated they saw that they data stayed and rwformed into a bigger digimon.

**"Ghoulmon!"**

**"**It evolved!" Tai shouted

The Ghoulmon turned to him and his eyes went wide. "You again! Taichi Yagami!"

"Did i know you?" Tai asked curious

"You defeated me last time don't you remember little brat? Now bring that stupid Aero Veedramon to let me kick his ass!" Ghoulmon shouted truly angry

"Aero Veedramon? I don't know who is the digimon you want but you must have confused me with other one. My partner is an Agumon"

"Yeah don't forget it!" Agumon roared.

**Agumon warp digivolve to... Wargreymon!**

**"**Very well fight with the digimon you want but i will kill him anyway!" Ghoulmon shouted. "But for being sure DARK GAZE"

Suddenly everyone froze except for Tai and Wargreymon.

"What happened?" Tai asked nervously

"Now no one can interfere with our battle! Ghoulmon grinned. "Now let's beggin with my revenge battle!".

To be continued...

Well as i promise there was some action

This is a fight that as you may know by now is a "dimensional battle".

Next chapter will be a total action chapter.


	4. Digidestined or V-tamer?

A/N: Hello there readers! Yes the chapter four is up! It will be longer than the previous one... well anything is longer than chap 3 haha. Yes if you ask this is the ghoulmon from v-tamer... but a bit more powerfull :).

Well this battle obviously focus on Tai but dont worry everyone will have its famous minute in stage

Responding to

**The keeper of worlds: **well if you want to know you will need to keep reading this :) and thanks it was difficult to choose the evolutions lines because some might be the same haha so i've made some variations :D

**Chapter 4: Digidestined or V-tamer? The clash of dimensions!**

"Well, do you accept my challenge?" Ghoulmon taunted.

"Hell yeah! We will save our friends! Let's go Wargreymon" Tai shouted cheerfull

"Roger!" War greymon shouted. "Great tornado!" War Greymon gather speed and started spinning like a tornado that hit Ghoulmon in the chest.

"Hahaha do you think that it would hurt me? You have loosen your touch Taichi" Ghoulmon said mockinly

" I don't even know you! I haven't met a digimon like you in my whole life" Tai replied very angry "Now you freed my friends!"

"You know while we are talking they are dying... and the only way to save them is destroying me" Ghoulmon responded

"That's all! Dramon killer!" War Greymon attacked with his claws. "Damn it!"

"Let me show you the true power!" Ghoulmon said preparing his next attack "Explosion eye!"

"Gahhhhh"

"War Greymon!" Tai shouted desperately

"What can we do?" War Greymon asked

"Keep him entertained" Tai ordered

"Okey. Be fast. I don't know how much-" Wargreymon was interrupted and slammed by Ghoulmon.

"War Greymon!" Tai shouted

"Go!"

\0/

"You think you can defeat me?" Ghoulmon taunted "You can't even land a scratch on me"

"I will keep trying to defeat you!" War Greymon replied

"Don't get too cocky. Your friends will die eventually."

"I'm not cocky. I'm confident on that. And the most important is i have faith on Tai!"War Greymon charged forward with another "Dramon Killer!"

"Gahhhhh! What's going on?! How have you hit me?! It's impossible! Ghoulmon roared "Death Arrow!"

War Greymon dodged with a mysterious speed. And the Ghoulmon Charged to be knocked again.

"How?! Where did you get this power?! Ghoulmon asked

"I get it by the bond i share with Tai, the courage. I know Tai for a long time and i'm decided to protect the people that i consider friend. And Tai is one of them" War Greymon explained "This is it! Terra Force!" A big sphere of energy was created by War Greymon.

"Gahhhhhh!" Ghoulmon shouted "Sorry master i've failed"

Ghoulmon was thrown to the ground and was defeated... or not.

War Greymon turned to search for Tai when suddenly a powerfull evil force came to existence.

\0/

"He failed" Impmon said

"Doesn't matter. He fulfilled his objetive. His dark energy is now in my Digivice" Yuki said when he saw that Ghoulmon wasn't dead. "Mmm let's give that Ghoulmon a little gift"

\0/

Suddenly a dark cloud entered in Ghoulmon and his color became black. He was infected with the darkness.

\0/

"Go!" War Greymon shouted

Tai runned away from the battle to search for his friends. When he arrived he saw that everyone was parallized and white. They were dying. Tai desperately tried to wake em' up with no luck. He saw all his friends faces but he couldn't help them.

"I will fight" Tai snapped. "I will save them!. I will protect all you!"

He felt a bright light in his chest. It was warm. And he felt what War Greymon felt. He was sure. War Greymon was going to win. And he was going to help!

"Tai?" A familliar voice called

Tai turned to see his friends back to normal. Ghoulmon was defeated? Or was his crest?. That doesn't matter he thought. His friend were alive.

"What happened?" Matt asked confused

"You've fallen under Ghoulmon's Technique" Tai answered "Kari are you okay? I was worried"

"Yeah i'm fine" Kari smiled "Where's Agumon?

Tai became serious "He might be fighting Ghoulmon"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go" Shouted Gabumon.

\0/

"Now the real fight beggins" Ghoulmon taunted

"How? I've already defeated you. What was that dark cloud?" War Greymon cuestioned.

"Non of your business" Ghoulmon replied "Now Death Arrow!"

War Greymon couldn't dodge it, block it or counter it.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" A familliar voice shouted. The attack from Ghoulmon was destroyed.

"Metal Garurumon!" War Greymon said

"Impossible no one can escape my attack!" Ghoulmon roared

"Looks like you're wrong!" Sora shouted

"Everyone attack!" Matt ordered

"Terra Force!"

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Gate Of Destiny!"

"Heaven's Arrow!"

Every attack was blocked or missed for a strange reason

"What happened?!" Tai shouted

"I don't know. Every attack was blocked or missed. He's deffense is strong from what i see" Izzy said

"Tell me something new Izzy!" Matt pointed

"Hey look at the Gate of Destiny!" T.K shouted

Everyone looked up and the ground started to shake. The gate started to act weird and suddenly it exploded

"Whats going on? Magna angemon stop that!" Joe shouted

"I don't know whats going on. I can't stop it!" Magna Angemon explained

"Look ist's changing" Mimi shouted

From the portal somethimg was escaping. From it the kids saw warrior like digimon in blue armor with a pair of great wings, a saber and a giant yellow V in the chest. Ghoulmon got his eyes widen when he saw a child in the digimon shoulder. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, a brown short a yellow cape and a pair of googles. The boy smirked and finally said "Long time no see Ghoulmon"

The digidestined looked at the digimon and the boy a couldn't avoid to say "Wow!"

"What tha-" Matt shouted "Tai he's the same as you!"

"Like twins!" Mimi shouted.

"From where is him? He came here by the Gate Of Destiny!" Izzy pointed

Tai perplexed for what he was seeing finally spoken "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm no other Taichi Yagami! Now Zero let's get him!" Taichi shouted

"Okey let's end what we have started long time ago" Zero said " One hit! Dragon Impulse!" Zero negan to flash and charged to Ghoulmon

"Gahhh" Ghoulmon shouted in pain before turning into data.

"He killed him... in one hit!" T.K said

"No way that digimon is to powerfull!" This time was War Greymon who was perplexed. "Who are you? And which digimon is that?!

"Already searching. WHAT! No data!?" Izzy shouted

"Let me help you with that. He is Zero my digimon partner. He is the last Ulforce Veedramon. And i think it's for it right zero?" Taichi explained

Zero landed "Oh Yeah!"

Both shouted "Victory Dance!"

Everyone sweet dropped

_Five mimutes later_

"Well i must go" Taichi said while jumping on Zero.

"Wait" Izzy snapped. "Where are you from?"

"Okey. Let's just say that both worlds are unnestable" With that Zero flyed through the gate of destiny but he shouted one more thing "See you soon!" With that he and the portal desapeared.

"Which is the meaning of both worlds are unnestable?" Joe asked

"Mmm i think he means that he came from other world, that is suffering a crysis like our world" Izzy guesed "Both worlds are unnestable. He came through the Gate of Destiny which is a technique from Magna Angemon that teleport the enemy into another universe or void. It's easy to say that he came here using other gate so he needed two open portals to go between two worlds"

"Okey. Understand too much. Now we should head to that castle... wait a minute... CASTLE? I don't remember any castle here!" Tai said between confused and leader role.

"What have they done here?" Sora asked seeing the roten plants and that there were no digimons near.

"I don't know but we head to that castle and save the island!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in unison.

To be continued...

Well what do you think? A 360 degree turn isn't it? I will put some littlw crossovers but mainly the will not affect the story like this one hehe... not too much.

Well maximum 7 days and next chapter up because... well i'm lazy and i'm passing through what we call vacation.

Well see you around. If you like review, If you see anything review and if you dont like dont bother reading :D

I DONT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY CHARACTER.


	5. The Better Man

A/N: Well hello again. There are some things you should know. First i have a lot of errors writing because i'm using a phone to write the stories. It don't correct me. I use it because i take it everywhere.

Another one will be the using of crossover. I will use almost every serie including.. well it will be bad to tell you but if i exclude a serie or character you like sorry it's my story :D.

Other one will be that i will divide (in a future if this story have some success) in 01 and 02 obviously with other names.

Lastly. I would like to tell you that i'm experimenting. Because this is my first story and i don' t have too much experience

**The keeper of worlds:** I will try to update as soon as i can. And yes ulforce veedramon is the best :D

**Chapter 05: The Better Man**

"Everything clear. Go now!" Sora was standing on a tree wih Biyomon.

"Right" Tai confirmed through his digivice.

Tai, Matt and Joe entered the castle trying to not get spotted. Their digimon followed. Mimi, T.K and Kari went to get other digimons in the island to cooperate. Meanwhile Izzy and Sora where guiding Tai and the others through the castle using the 'holy' laptop.

\0/

"You should be able to see a stairway to the right side of you. Go by that way and you will avoid most of the floors" Izzy explained.

"I don't see a stairway... only a big paintin... nevermind" Tai corrected himself. Meanwhile Joe and Matt, with the help of Gabumon and Agumon where able to move the painting. Tai and Gomamon, who was guarding, followed quickly the others.

_30 minutes later_

"I curse you Izzy!" Tai snarled "The longest stair i've climbed!"

"Agree with you" Matt said merely breathing Joe just nodded as the digimons.

Finally they arrived to the castle top and decided to take a deserved break.

\0/

Outside the castle Mimi, T.K and Kari arrived totally exausted. By looking at them they were running or something. Sora was the first to ask "What's going on? You look like if you were running a marathon!"

Exausted, T.K answered "We were at primary village and we spoke with all the digimons there and they warned us to not go to that castle!. Also they were starving so we deduced that the DD was the glothony one. They warned us about the partner of the DD and it is said that is a digimon whom attacks are precise and never let live a victim"

"What!" Both Izzy and Sora shouted

"I gotta call Tai and-" Izzy quickly tried to contact Tai with no luck. "There's interference!"

"What do we do?"Mimi said desperately

"We can't enter you know?" Kari offered

"I-i don't know" Izzy managed to explain _With that barrier we cannot enter whenever we want. We will have to trust in Tai, Matt and Joe. Survive until we arrive!_

\0/

They entered the the main hall and noted the barriers in the exits of the hall. Joe eyes widened in realization "Go Back!"

Too late

"Another of those barriers" Tai said understanding the problem they got between hands.

"Yes another of my barriers. Welcome my guests" a voice called. They turned around to see a boy, a digimon and a table prepared for lunch "Come on Tai, Matt... Joe. Take seat. Enjoy your last meal. As you may know, i'm Yuki Yuhito. And this is my loyal partner Impmon". The digimon waved and took seat.

The boys couldn't believe it. The enemy invited them to eat with him. It was obvious that his crest was glottony.

The first to talk was Joe "Why should we trust you? That food could be poisoned!"

"Relax. If i would like to kill you, you will be dead. Now take seat. I hope you enjoy Roast Beef" Yuki explained. The boys didn't moved. "The truth is if you have knocked the door i've would have received the eight of you and you will have some chance on beating me. But you came from backdoor and well you are three. Also you took the damned stairway to get here. If i want to beat you, i want you at full energy. And you look hungry and tired". Now he was mocking but the boys decided to trust him.

The boys took seat and the digimons followed.

Joe still didn't trust but seeing Tai and Matt eating and eating, he decided to put his worries aside. He was hungry too.

"This is wooonderful!" Tai said with big bright eyes.

"Okey when you end refilling your energy we fight". Yuki said reminding the situation.

"Why are you doing this?" Matt asked.

"Because i have honor. If i have the oportunity to take advantage of you i wont take it. I will beat you fair and square. Obviously stepping aside from our problems" Yuki explained

"Problems?" Tai asked curious

"Yes. Time ago my mother died. My father went crazy. Insane. He almost killed me. The pain it caused left a hole in myself. I couln't afford the idea of having my own father trying to kill me". Yuki started. "So the only thing that keeped me... sane was food. The only thing i've never need was a stupid boy who says i have a problem!" He snapped. Joe blinked.

_It's that true? _Joe asked himself _and if it's true... why he was telling us this. "_What i've told you was for your health"

**"**We know the real reason. You always tried to be the leader. Since kindergarden. You always tried to make everyone aknowlege you!" Yuki taunted "But in the try you thinked you were better than everyone!".

"Calm down Yuki" Impmon intervened.

"Yeah you're right" Yuki said

When everyone ended the table desapeared and yuki took distance from the boys and decided to start the battle.

"Okey evolve your digimons to their max level" Yuki stated

"Okey let's fight!" Tai shouted

"Yeah!" The rest shouted

**Agumon warp digivolve to... War Greymon!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve to... Metal Garurumon!**

**Gomamon ultra digivolve to... Zudomon!**

"Preety impressive. I must admit they look more powerfull than they truly are. And Joe you dissapinted me. Ultimate? Pft. Now you will see the true power!" Yuki mocked. He took his crest and his digivice. And both emited a dark cloud that directed to Impmon.

**Impmon warp digivolve to... Belzeemon!**

The dark cloud disapeared and in the place of Impmon was standing a man like digimon that resembled a motorcyclist.

"Go Belzeemon! Show them the power! The true power!" Yuki shouted

Belzeemon just nodded and charged and started shooting to War Greymon. With an amazing accuracy, the bullet hitted War Greymon in the eye. It was a smoke bullet.

War Greymon was almost blind. But he was far from surrending.

Belzeemon then charged straight to Metal Garurumon who was preparing a missile from his chest. In the last second before shooting Belzeemon apeared in front of Metal Garurumon. He pointed his gun in the hole where the missile was stored.

Metal Garurumon widened his eyes in the only second he had to react to what was coming. _Beaten by my own missile. Smart bastard. What? He looks sad?. But-._

BOOM!

From the explosion the only left was Gabumon fainted in the floor.

Zudomon attacked in the direction of Belzeemon with "Vulcan Hammer!"

Belzeemon evaded the attack but was blown backward cause the energy of the attack. But in the moment he landed was achieved by a "Terra Force!"

Obvoiusly a now two on one battle wasn't easy. _They are best that what i thought. I hope they can make Yuki the reality. I don't like what you've become._

_-Flashback-_

_"Who are you little guy?" Impmon asked_

_"I'm Yuki and you are?" The boy asked_

_"I'm Impmon. Why are you sad?" The digimon asked curious._

_"My father tried to kill me" Yuki couldn't hide his tears._

_"Ow come on. You know what is the karma?" Impmon tried to comfort him_

_"No"_

_"The karma says the if you do bad things, bad things will happen to you. Your father made bax things. I'm sure he'll get what he deserve. And i'm sure he don't deserve you"_

_"Thanks"_

_"No prob. Let's be friends."_

_"That will be great... by the way what are you?"_

_"Me? I'm a digimon!" The digimon shouted cheerful_

_\0/_

_Yuki enemtered his department crying, angry, but crying._

_"What happened?" Impmon asked worried_

_"That 'superior joe' man insulted me! He said i have a problem! I don't have any problems!" The boy shouted_

_"But Yu-. Yuki calm down!" Impmon snapped. Yuki calmed. "What did he said?"_

_"He said i have problem with food. I eat because it calm a pain in myself"_

_Impmon sighed. "You know it's kinda true. You eat more than you really need. But as your friend i should tell you."_

_"Not you Imp. Please" the boy pleaded and runned to his room._

_"You need to rest"_

_Suddenly a bright light appeared in the room of Yuki. Impmon hurried to the source of light_

_"Yuki!"_

_He was pointing his digivice to the computer._

_Everything went black..._

_-End Flashback-_

_Maybe being hitted by that giant ball wasn't as bad as it souded _

The Terra Force hit on Belzeemon on it's full force.

Belzeemom smiled before fainting and devolve back to Impmon.

Yuki only blinked at this. His eyes widened when he realized what just happened. It was his best friend. He only could shout "Impmon!" When everything went black as a dark cloud enveloped him.

Yuki was crying. His eyes became black.

To be continued...

Okey another chapter down. Rest ummm i dont know haha.

I hope you liked it and i will update soon. Keep tuned and review :D


	6. The Inner Force

A/N: Hello everybody. I'm sorry for the delay but school after everything. I will try to update it soon

**The keeper of worlds: **Yeah it's sad. But its part of the story.

**Lilfoc: **You will see :D

Thanks for reading and the reviews

**Chapter 06: The Inner Force**

"Yuki!"

Everything went black

_"Where am i? Why everything is black?" Were the words of Yuki._

_"I can answer that"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm you"_

_"What?!"_

_"Let me put you this way. You have to fight me to regain control over your body"_

_"You're... the evil side of me?"_

_"Yes. And about your question... everything is black because you let the darkness use you"_

_"I'm being controlled. And to became my old self i have to defeat you!"_

_"Precisely. And now i'm killing your friends, so it's time to take over"_

\0/

"What's that?!" Tai asked loking the dark cloud that enveloped Yuki

"Ughh... It the true form... of the demon that is possesing Yuki" Impmon managed to explain

"What!? A demon is possesing him?" Matt shouted

"All the kids working for Apokalymon... are working with him... because they want to. Yuki is different. He never tried to harm anyone. Not the Yuki i know" Impmon was truly injured and Joe started taking care of him.

"Now i'm alive again!" A big dark explosion blowed the kids and from it appeared another belzeemon. "I will destroy everyone who opose me!"

"Yuki stop it!" Joe shouted

"Yuki? NO MORE I'M THE DEMON LORD BELZEEMON!"

"Yuki was influenced by the demon lord itself" Impmon was explaining

"Zudomon, War Greymon! Try to save Yuki!" Joe ordered

"Okey!" Both shouted

"Hit me with your best shot!" Belzeemon taunted

"You got it! Vulcan Hammer!" Zudomon attacked with his hammer

"Yeah! Terra Force" War Greymon created his trademark attack

Both attacks strucked Belzeemon and created a smoke wall.

"Yeah we did it!" Shouted Tai

The smoke cleared to reveal an unharmed Beelzemon

"How it's possible!" This time was Matt

"So you think you can beat me with those pathetic attack?" Beelzemon taunted " Let show you a real attack!. Heartbreak Shot!"

"Gahhhh!"

"WarGreymon!"

\0/

"Now let's go!"

"We did it!"

"Yes we entered! Now let's help the guys!"

\0/

_"Why are you doing this?" Yuki finally spoke_

_"I want to live again" Dark Yuki explained_

_"Why me?"_

_"Because your partner is the rencarnation of myself"_

_"What?! The last thing Impmon is, is evil!"_

_"That's because you corrupted him! By now the world should be mine"_

_"I will not let you harm anyone!"_

_"Like you can. Goodbye forever!"_

\0/

"The darkness is intensifying!" Joe shouted

"Hahahaha! It's your turn to perish" Beelzemon pointed to Joe "Double Edge Shot!"

"Gahhhhh!"

It wasn't Joe who shouted.

"ZUDOMON!"

"Pathetic" Beelzemon mocked

"Why did you!?" Joe shoted truly angry

"This time i won't fail-"

"Wing Blade!"

The attack was interrupted by Garudamon who arrived with the rest of the team

"Joe! Are you okay?" Mimi asked running to his side

"I'm fine but Gomamon..." Joe managed to say while crying

"We're late" Izzy sighed

"Truly late. Now perish like your friends!"

"NO!" Joe shouted connecting a punch on Beelzemon's face

\0/

_Joe only saw black. Darkness..._

_"Where i am?"_

_He kept walking until he saw a boy who was crying_

_"Yuki..." he muttered_

_"J-joe?" Yuki said_

_"Yes. What happened?"_

_"It's all my fault. Impmon was injured. I couldn't fight my darkness"_

_"It's not your fault! It's the demon lord who used you"_

_"But how can i fight him? He's strong!"_

_"But together we are better!"_

_"You will help me? But why i-i did-"_

_"Yuki. You can trust me. We fight together!"_

_Yuki looked at Joe's eyes. They were honest. He can trust him!_

_"Let me help you Yuki"_

_"Alright"_

_Suddenly everything changed and the mindscape became white..._

\0/

"Joe!"

The punch connected with Beelzemon but in the process from his body appeared a boy

"How did you!" Beelzemon started but instantly he became disbalanced and fell to the groud. He stared at the boy how could he escaped?

"Yuki!" Impmon and Joe runned to him

"What happened? T.K asked

"No idea" Kari answered

Impmon stared at Yuki then he looked at Joe "Now he is weak" pointing to Beelzemon. "Thanks for everything"

Joe nodded in aknowledgment

"Impmon" Yuki tried to speak "Sorry boy. I couldn't fight him. But you should now that i trust Joe with all my self. Please help them"

"Yuki! You don't have to apologize. I know that it wasn't you" Impmon explained. "And fighting the darkness is hard. I know. I don't know how but i understand you. I think that's the reason we are partners. Be safe"

"Impmon! Are we going to meet again?"

"Yes! Of course! And if you don't come back i'll chase you to the human world! Impmon smiled and walked toward Gomamon and whispered "I trust your friend. I trust that you will beat him" he turned to Joe again and said " Take care of him. See you soon"

Impmon started to glow and desapeared in data. It was absorbed by Joe's digivice. It turned grey. Gomamon opened his eyes.

**Gomamon warp digivolve to... Vikemon!**

A viking beast like digimon appeared.

"Whoa!" Tai shouted

"He evolved to mega?!" Matt shouted

"Vikemon!" Joe gained his attention "Yuki trust us. Impmon trusted us. Let's beat him!"

"Roger!"

Joe crest was shining and was giving Vikemon more power. At full speed Vikemon charged at Beelzemon and connected a fist on his body.

"He's strong!" T.K cheered

"Let me analize him" Izzy said analizing him with his laptop

Digimon Analizer: Vikemon

Vikemon is a Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Viking Berserker. It is a Mega Digimon which governs the freezing lands of the permafrost, where nothing ever thaws. Its fur has become like ice crystals, and is said to be as hard as Chrome Digizoid. With the morning star "Mjöllnir" it carries on its back, it can annihilate a mountain in one swing, distorting space itself.

Special technique:

Artic Blizzard and Mjiolnir

"Wow he seems strong!" Kari said

"No. He is strong!" Mimi shouted

In the battle Beelzemon muttered "Crap. He hits like shit!"

"Vikemon finish him!" Joe ordered

"Alright! Mjiolnir!" Vikemon attacked with his morning star

"Noooo!" Beelzemon shouted while he was erased.

Vikemon devolved back to Gomamon

"Yeah Gomamon! You did it!" Joe cheered

"Well done guys!" Sora said

"That was amazing!" Gomamon said emotioned.

The castle started to shake and started to fell to the ground

"Everyone out of the castle!"

\0/

Outside was a man who shook his head in dissapoinment. He turned to see one of his subordinates. "They defeated the glottony. I cannot expect less from the digidestined. Demidevimon, follow them. Don't let them discover you"

"Yes sir"

\0/

The next morning they checked the castle again in case of finding something strange.

"Hey izzy look what i've found" T.K showed it to Izzy

"It looks like a card" Izzy examined it and he then started to explain "It says that this card represent the glottony. I will take to Gennai and he might answer us about it origin"

To be continued...

Again sorry for the delay.

Yeah Gomamon digivolved. Imagine the digivolution secuence from digimon adventure psp.

Next chapter the hunt of othe DD starts

Review if you liked it! :D


	7. Sibling

A/N: hello sorry for taking so long i'm a lazy ass!

**Reviews:**

**The Keeper of Worlds: **You'll have to see for yourself. Hehe i have some plans in hand. :D

**LILFOC: **I'm glad you liked it! :)

**-Chapter starts from here-**

_Flashback_

_"Tai come here" Tai walked to the bed where he saw his mother "Look she's your sister! She's Hikari" _

_"She's my sister?" Tai smiled. "I think i'll call you just Kari. Hey i'm your brother"_

_Kari looked at Tai and grabbed his finger._

_"She's beautiful" Tai's mother commented_

_"Yeah! Kari know this. As a big brother i'll protect you!" Tai stated_

_Kari made an smile._

_Flashback end_

**Chapter 07: Sibling**

Tai woke up. _That dream... was a memory. One of my happiest days. _He looked at Kari and smiled. _I kept my promise. _He went to the bathroom.

When he returned he was intercepted by Biyomon.

\0/

_Shit shit shit _was all that Sora was thinking while running through the digital museum. She was escaping from five Flawizarmons

"Biyomon! Where are you!?"

\0/

"What!?" Tai was angry

"Sora was kidnapped!" Biyomon repeated

"Who was guarding the camp?!" Tai keep asking

"Sora" Matt answered for Biyomon

"Crap!"

"Hey guys i've found her trail" Izzy announced

"Where does it take?" Mimi asked

"Mmm. The digital museum" Izzy was saying when a blue blur paased near him "Tai! Wait for us!"

\0/

"Sir we got her"

"Well done. Bring her to me" _Finally i'll get my revenge on that bitch!_

\0/

"Wow!" All the kids were amused by the big building in front of them

"Prodigious!" Obviously it was Izzy

"Shall we enter?! There's a friend in there ya know?"

"Oh! yeah!" The kids entered quickly but they didn't expect what was coming next

"Intruders! Attack!"

Then from everywhere came... Digimon Crap...

"Numemons!"

"Ugk! This is disgusting!" Mimi yelled loud enough to advice some Flawizarmons to come

"Thanks Mimi! Joe shouted sarcastically... Yes Joe.

"Let's evolve guys!" Agumon called

"Yes!"

**Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!**

**Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!**

**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!**

**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!**

**Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!**

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!**

**Salamon digivolve to... Gatomon!**

All the digimons, except for Biyomon evolved and effortlessly they defeated all the digimons. (Im too lazy to write the battle!)

"We made it!"The kids cheered

"Piece of cake" Matt added

"Let's keep going!"

\0/

"Hey you're burning my favorite hat!" Sora was angry

"Shut up! Now kneel to master!" The Flawizarmon ordered

"Master? Oh it's Gale" Sora smirked

"Oh it's Gale? Nothing more? I don't know... your superior?!" Gale taunted

"Mmm i don't know. Still taller than you!" Sora followed the game and in Gale forehead there was a poping veine

"That's all Tsukaimon take care of her"

"Yes master" The blue Patamon replied

"Aww a blue Patamon!" Sora kept mocking

"I'm Tsukaimon and you will die!"

"Don't think it so!" A new voice called "Pepper breath!"

"Gahh!" Tsukaimon cried "Gale! Make me evolve to mega"

"Uhm okey. See you later. I don't think they can beat you as Wisemon but if you want it you got it"

**Tsukaimon warp digivolve to... Barbamon!**

An humanoid digimon with long white beard and a staff appeared and shouted "Your power will be mine!"

"Sora!" Biyomon shouted

"Biyomon" Sora hugged Biyomon

"Your hat?" Biyomon asked

"That digimon burned it"

"Oh. Now let's help the others"

"Come on everybody digivolve" Matt shouted

**Agumon**

**Gabumon**

**Gomamon**

**Warp digivolve to...**

**WarGreymon!**

**MetalGarurumon!**

**Vikemon!**

**Biyomon**

**Tentomon**

**Palmon**

**Patamon**

**Salamon**

**Ultra digivolve to...**

**Garudamon!**

**MegaKabuterimon!**

**Lilymon!**

**MagnaAngemon**

**Angewomon!**

"Now we are ready! Tai shouted

"You don't stand a chance against me. I contain a power that goes beyond your imagination! I absorbed more data that you can handle!"

"If we don't try we won't now!" Sora spoken

"Bring it on!" Barbamon taunted

"Okey! Dramon Killer!" WarGreymon attacked but was blocked with his staff

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

"Wing blade!"

"Artic Blizzard!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Excalibur!"

"Heaven's Arrow!"

All the attack were directed to Barbamon but something stopped them.

"Darkness" Barbamon whispered. Then a barrier of darkness surrounded Barbamon deflecting the techniques.

"What!?" The kids shouted

"Mmm let me analize Barbamon" Izzy took his laptop and searched for some data. "No data"

"You understand the power i have? Now i will destroy you and absorb your data!" Barbamon declared. "I will start with this prick!" He grabbed Sora and put her on a dark sphere of energy "Night Infusion!"

"Sora!" Tai shouted

"What are we gonna do?!" Mimi panicked in the right moment

"We fight! We will keep trying! We will save sora" Shouted Garudamon "Phoenix Force!" She punched Barbamon with a fist enveloped in flames forming a phoenix.

The barrier blocked the attack but it treppassed and conected with Barbamon's body

"What!" Barbamon started to... laugh? "Well i undertimated you. I will kill you all. Except for the scum over there" he said pointing to Garudamon. "You will see how your friend die!"

Gale entered the scene. "They are kicking your ass? After all the data you collected hehe. Pathetic"

"I can handle them" Barbamon declared "Pandæmonium Lost!" A dark flame was released

_All that dark energy is going to kill the kids! _MagnaAngemon appeared in front of the attack and called "Gate of destiny!" The gate openned and absorbed the attack but then it start to being unestable. MagnaAngemon saw this and shouted "Go back!"

Everyone retreated except for T.K who went to MagnaAngemon

"MagnaAngemon!" T.K shouted

Kari saw this and followed him "T.K come here it's dangerous!" Kari grabbed T.K with the help of Angewomon.

The gate exploded and absorbed T.K, Kari, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. The gate disappeared. Two brothers saw this. They were shocked

"They are..." _dead? _Tai couldn't continue. He saw the place were his sister was. "Kari..."

"No. No. T.K!" Matt couldn't believe what he just saw.

Both were crying

Mimi, Joe and Izzy were trying to console them with no results.

The digimons felt this sorrow. They couldn't fight anymore. Not without the help of their partners.

"You bastard! You will pay!" Tai and Matt shouted. From their body emaned a black aura wich inmediatly enveloped their partners turning them black.

**WarGreymon dark digivolve to... Black WarGreymon!**

**MetalGarurumon dark digivolve to... Black MetalGarurumon!**

Both digimons had ther eyes filled with anger. Their dark energy emaned like a flame, a black flame.

"Roooooooaaaaar!" Both made they battle cry

"Mmm not good" Izzy analized

"Tai, Matt! Calm down! Look what's happening! They will kill us all!" Joe snapped

"Please stop" Mimi pleaded

"W-WarGreymon? WarGreymon! Not again!" Tai started crying again

Matt just broke in tears

Both BK WarGreymon and BK MetalGarurumon went berserk. They attacked Barbamon.

Barbamon wasn't lucky at all. He was receiving blow behind another one from the dark forms. They were breaking through every barrier he used. He was helpless.

"A tactical retreat is a good idea" Gale said calmed

"I agree" Barbamon standed up and jumped next to Gale.

"I will let you have fun with them" Gale said and disappeared in a dark cloud leaving the place. Sora was laid on the floor. Barbamons technique dissapeared because of his absence

The dark digimons turned to see the digidestined. They charged but were intercepted by Vikemon, MegaKabuterimon, Lilymon and Garudamon. Effortlessly they beated the digimons and proceded to attack they partners.

BK WarGreymon pointed his Dramon Claw to Tai who simply said "I'm sorry" The claw didn't stopped. "Gahhh!" Tai cried. BK WarGreymon impaled his shoulder.

Matt just looked at his partner. His friend. "It's my fault" BK MetalGarurumon kept charging at Matt. "Gahh!" He munched Matt arm.

Both Tai and Matt cried in pain. They tears reached they friends. They retracted and looked at they partners as they realized what they just done.

"Tai!" Izzy shouted

"Matt!" Joe shouted

"Stop!" Mimi cried to the BK digimons

The digimons started to shine. A white light. Tears appeared on the floor.

When the light faded in the place of the two digimons there were two digi-eggs.

Mimi saw it and catched the eggs. She looked to see how Tai and Matt were. Both were bleeding

"Joe help them!" Izzy shouted

"I can't make anything with the items i have here. I can stop the bleeding but only that. It can get infected and get worse!" Joe explained

"Let's take them to Gennai's house!" Izzy ordered

"Right. Kabuterimon, Garudamon. Can you take us please?" Mimi asked

"Yes. Quick lend them on my hands!" Garudamon answered

"Come on. Get on my claws! MegaKabuterimon yelled

"Okey. Hey can you take those eggs?!" Mimi asked

"Yes"

They departed at full speed.

_Ten hours later at the digital museum..._

The museum was quite. It was dark. A wind indicated something was wrong.

A portal with flows of green data appeared and from it an interesting group appeared.

"Ahhh! Were late!" A red digimon shouted

"What happened here Kyu?" A little pink digimon asked

"I already told you what we know" a pre-teen blonde boy replied. A girl with brown hair and the same age as the boy just nodded in agreement.

"Looks like a fierce battle took place here" A red and blue insect machine commented

"I think it didn't beneficied your friends" an orange wolf added

"It doesn't matter! We need to find them. If they need help i can't ignore them!" A boy with brown hair and googles yelled

To be continued...

When everything was going well. Booom an new turn to this story!

If you haven't deduced what was the last scene... well... you'll see soon!

Bye!


	8. The Next Step

A/N: Hello everybody! Another chapter up!

**Reviews **

**The Keeper Of Worlds: Yes... You can say it's the xros heart... **

**LILFOC: thanks. A little hard chapter but necessary for my story. And yes. I should had put a little intro for matt.**

**Guest: i guess you're somehow right but the full explanation will appear soon**

**Chapter 08: The Next Step**

Flying across the forest, the kids were heading to Gennai's house.

They arrived to find a destroyed house and they felt hopeless. Looking at Tai and Matt, Joe knew that they needed treatment now. But they couldn't do anything.

Looking in the ruins, Izzy found an hologram projector.

"Hey guys I've found Gennai's projector" Izzy announced

"Does it work?" Joe asked

"I don't know if it works... But we can use it to contact Gennai"

"It might work" Sora commented

Izzy turned it on and it generated the silhouette of Gennai.

_Kids. My house was destroyed by Barbamon. He's a formidable opponent. I've made this message to tell you that I'm in file island with Yuki. He helped me to escape. Good luck kids. _

Gennai disappeared leaving the kids with a new direction.

They departed immediately.

In the half way Matt awakened to find he was on Garudamon's hands with Tai. He felt a powerfull pain in his arm but he ignored it and went to sleep again.

When they arrived to primary village they were received by Yuki who leaded to a place to take care of Tai and Matt. They had complicated injuries.

Tai opened his eyes and saw there standing next to him Sora. He smiled at this. He couldn't move. He looked at his shoulder. It was bandaged.

Sora looked at Tai "Tai! You're awake!" She hugged him

"Ow. It hurts"

"Sorry" She apologized

"Don'worry. What happened?" Tai asked feeling the pain

"WarGreymon... He stabbed your shoulder. Joe says that you will recover with the time but... Matt wasn't that lucky. He doesn't feel his arm anymore. His arm was munched by MetalGarurumon."

"What?!" Tai was shocked

"And both Agumon and Gabumon became digi-eggs"

"A-Agumon?" He started to cry. "It's my fault!"

"No. You were angry because of-" Sora stopped talking

"Kari... I broke my promise... I couldn't protect you... Sorry" Tai was blaming himself.

"I'm sorry" Sora left the room

"It's okey"

\0/

Matt was completely depressed. He only could think of T.K. His brother was probably... Dead. Also his arm. He couldn't use it anymore.

Then Joe entered the room and checked on his status.

"You know, i understand how you feel Matt. Four years ago, my cousin died because of the asma. He couldn't breath. I arrived at his house with my brother and we fought there. Since then my brother and i decided to study medicine. We could saved him but we couldn't do anything. He was almost breathless. It's hard being unable to do anything. I'm sure that your brother is somewhere alive."

Matt sighed "Thanks Joe for cheering me"

"Okey. Now rest"

\0/.

_A day later_

Gennai entered the room where the kids where. They shared their story with Yuki and Gennai. Gennai looked serious when the kids talked about T.K and Kari.

"I doubt that the kids died because of that. The Gate Of Destiny is a portal. I assure you they are somewhere else" Gennai explained the kids

"Gennai. You say that both T. K and Kari are alive?" Izzy asked rhetorically "The we will look for they"

All the kids agreed at that

"Next. It's about Barbamon. He's too strong... Even with three megas we were defeated. What can we do?" Joe asked

"Mmm. Maybe you should point to a weaker demon lord" Yuki offered

"Which one is the weaker?" Izzy asked trying to find a solution

"Mmm they would be Leviamon and Lilithmon" Yuki replied while eating his rice ball.

"So Envy and Lust?" Gennai said to himself

"Kiki and Sousa ehh?" Mimi asked curious

"Guys you two have talk to both of them. Their problems are against you. So if you talk maybe we can avoid fighting" Sora proposed hypocritically (previous chapter)

"Yes if we can avoid fighting will be best considering our situation" Joe said

"Gahh!" Someone shouted

"Tai!" Mimi shouted. Tai was on the floor

"What are you doing here?! You should be resting!" Sora scolded

"I know but... I had a dream. In it a blue dragon with chains and long beard talked to me!" Tai explained

That capted everyone's attention especially Gennai.

"A blue dragon? A digimon?" Izzy was puzzled.

"Azulongmon. The guardian of the sky" Gennai clarified

"You know it?" Joe asked

"Yes. One of the four sovereigns. He dissapeared some time before you arrived the first time. No body knows why he disappeared but I'm sure it's because of this enemy we are confronting" He explained

"So what did he tell you?" Sora pushed a bit anxious.

"He told me about a power that exist in this world that could help us. They are two secret crest hidden in the digital world. They were on Azulongmon's lair but when he was sealed one of the sovereigns took it to his lair. It was Zuquiaomon. He have the crests that only Matt and i can portrait"

"Hidden crests!" Izzy shouted

"I wasn't informed of it. Maybe you should check Zuquiaomon's lair" Gennai was as puzzled as everyone.

"Okey. Where is his lair? "Joe asked to Gennai.

"As an intermediate between digimon and the sovereigns, i can teleport you there. But talking with Zuquiaomon will be difficult considering the fact that he hates humans" Gennai offered

"Don't worry" Tai said "We'll talk sense into him!"

"Tai you stay here, with Matt" Sora ordered

"What?! But we have to go! Only Matt and myself can go! " Tai exploded annoyed

"I'm sorry but we have to go" Everyone turned to see Matt standing on the hallway

"Matt you should be resting" Joe ordered with no result

'I'm afraid they're right. If only them can handle the crest, they should go"

"Everyone let's go!" Tai shouted

"Wait. Don't go away without your partners!" Yuki stoped the group handing them the eggs.

"Thanks Yuki" Tai and Matt said before disappearing.

\0/

_At Gennai's house... Well ruins. At the same time_

"Are you sure we didn't came too far on the future?" The orange wolf asked looking at the ruins of Gennai's house

"I don't know Dorulumon but this happened recently. And we got a trail over there so... " The blonde boy with a green and yellow shirt and a fisherman hat explained

"Maybe they went to file island. Judging by the direcrion..." The girl with brown hair and a pink tanktop offered

"What is file island, Kyu?" the pink digimon asked

"It's the place where T.K and the others arrived at first time" An orange digimon with wing on his head explained.

"Okey then let's go!" a white feline digimon cheered

"Better there's someone to fight! This is getting boring" The red dinosaur yelled

With that everyone departed except for the boy with the googles.

"Something bothering you brother?" The girl with brown hair asked

"I have a bad feeling. Doesn't matter. Let's go Kari" The boy started running leaving Kari

"Don't leave me here! TAIKI!" She chased him

To be continued

I hope i catched your attention with this hehe.

See ya ;P


End file.
